


Protecting Her

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [591]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Limbo, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Kelly's his responsibility in this place.  End of story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 December 2016  
> Word Count: 106  
> Prompt: action  
> Summary: Kelly's his responsibility in this place. End of story.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place nebulously after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little more of me working out my theories on Limbo for these characters in an attempt at trying to stick closer to canon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It was stupid. He wanted to find the guy and beat the shit out of him. He wasn't in contact with Kelly here -- wherever here was -- but he heard about her through the grapevine that served as a weird communicative liaison. He's not in contact with the bastard either, which is probably good for both of them. Because if he ever does find the guy, they'll be cleaning up the smears of him all over the walls of this place. Nobody hurts his friends, especially not that bastard. Damien wouldn't stand for it, and neither will he. Kelly's his responsibility in this place. End of story.


End file.
